Reunions
by Lilium-Flower
Summary: A young nobility girl meets Jack Sparrow who tells her of life on the sea. Seveal years later he returns and she joins him. What meets her on the sea is nothing like she was expecting...Betrayal, death, love and more...


A young girl, no older than the age of fourteen stood on the dock. Her youthful emerald eyes stared out into the aquamarine colored ocean through the thick morning fog. Her layered baby blue dress hung over her feet and russet red hair swayed in the gentle breeze that came her way. Her figure was flat, not yet filled out or matured enough to be considered a woman. Squinting her eyes she noticed something in the distance; a ship with black sails and a black flag was coming their way. She smiled, squealing happily as she clasped her hands together. "A pirate ship..." She said, her voice rang out in a British accent.

"Bring Me that horizon..." The captain ordered, pointing to the docks of Sunset Port, a bay that was slightly more pirate friendly than other islands. He snapped his compass shut which was whirring in all directions, not showing him where he wanted to go. A tattered jacket hung over his shoulders and a half opened white shirt hung loosely, revealing most of his well-toned chest. He reached to a barrel where an old worn out tricorne at was placed on a barrel. He smacked it firmly onto his head covered by a red bandana and messed dreadlocks with beads that dangled carelessly over his shoulders. "Land Ahoy," He muttered, smirking slightly as they drew closer.

She excitedly waved them down, showing them that where she was standing was clear for docking. She saw them avert their ship slightly and smiled again, waiting for their arrival.

The ship docked and let down a ramp, allowing the crew members to walk down and get onto the dock. The girl got many "Thank you little lady" 's and polite bows as each member passed her. The final crew member walked down, slowly and staggering, the captain of the ship and his clunky brown boots that made a loud thud when impact was made with the wood. "And get some rum!" He waved to his crew. He glanced around the part of the island that was visible. "No' very populated is it?" He offered the girl some words.

She smiled, laughing slightly. "It's plenty populated, but as you can see..." She motioned her hand towards the water where there were no ships currently docked, nothing but small schooners. "Most of them are gone right now." She sighed. "I snuck out of the manor without my mother's knowledge." She grimaced cunningly.

"Manor?" He inquired, taking a comfortable seat on the ramp.

She nodded. "Yes...this is quite a large island...my father is the noble in charge of it."

"Interesting...and where might be...this island...?"

"Sunset Port, it's very far east of Port Royal."

He thought for a moment. "Ah yes...I've 'eard of this place..." He looked around. "Go' a good tolerance for pirating folk?"

"Yes...well a much higher tolerance than Sunrise Port, far West..."

Silence intermitted their conversation for moments until the girl spoke. "What's your name?" She asked, sitting next to him on the ramp.

"Name? Oh yes, _Captain _Jack Sparrow." He emphasized, pointing his finger.

"Yvette, Yvette Parker." She said humbly.

"And what's a Bonnie lass like you doing disobeying your mother's orders and sneaking out?" He quirked his brow slightly.

"I'm tired of everything..." She sighed, blowing a piece of hair out of her eyes. "I hate being expected to be perfect, lady like and down right stuck up..." She crossed her arms.

He chuckled slightly. "I understand...I was tired of it all once, tired of taking orders..." He paused and looked her up and down. "But we'll not get into that awright?" He smiled, revealing golden teeth.

She nodded even though youthful curiousity overcame her. "What's it like being a pirate?" She aske dout of the blue.

He looked up at the sky. "Amazing..." He looked at her quickly. "The rush of the ocean, pilfering, plundering and all the rum you can drink." He highlighted the good life.

Yvette looked up at the overcasted sky, imagining life as a pirate, different rules, different lives...different everything.

- - - - - - - -

About an hour passed and Yvette had bombarded Jack with questions. His crew returned with provisions and they boarded the Pearl. She stood up, dusting herself off. "Will you come back?" She asked before Jack walked up the ramp.

He spun, staggering slightly as he looked at her. "Depends on where 'she' takes me..." He winked, walkng up the ramp.

Yvette blinked. "She!" She called upwards.

"The ocean, love."


End file.
